


While the cat's away

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Awkward, Dry Humping, First Time Alone, Frottage, In this au duel monsters exists but is less world controlling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, after talk, heavily implied, lots of talking, not graphic, technically underage but they are like 16/17 here so not gonna use an archive warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: And then he realised what he said: alone. Yusei and he were alone for the first time. Right?Yes, because Judai’s mom was always home and they had to leave the door open when they went to his room. And here there were either kids everywhere or Crow sharing this room.He’d been so stuck on the concept of ‘being alone with Yusei’ that he hadn’t noticed he lost his race some time ago, until Yusei opened the door and disrupted his train of thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/gifts).



> I wrote this to satisfy my need for awkward teenage boys who have limits on how far they are willing to go... and maybe I also thought there was a lack of starshipping... I hope you enjoy^^
> 
> I also gift this work to nana_banana because today is her birthday and I happened to finish this today. She has written some awesome Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics herself and without those I probably wouldn't have had the drive to finish this^^'

When Yusei had invited Judai over, he hadn’t expected to arrive in an empty home. Especially since he lived in an orphanage.

But Martha, his adoptive mom, had written a note.

_‘Yusei,_

_Jack came over and invited us all to his duel match this afternoon. I’ll be back in time to make dinner._

_Martha’_

Judai walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

“Anything important?” He inquired at the sight of the letter.

“Apparently Jack stopped by and took everyone to see one of his duels.” He answered as he continued to stare at the paper in his hand. “So I’m going to take care of my chores real quick. If you want you can wait in my room.”

Normally when Judai came over, he’d be greeted by a lot of kids that wanted to play with him while Yusei did what he had to. Now he was a bit unsure about his choice.

He could help Yusei, but he’d probably only distract him or slow him down by talking too much, or he could go upstairs and wait in Yusei’s shared room. He was lucky Crow liked him, because Judai had a feeling Crow would’ve kicked him out otherwise. Apparently he was taking too long and Yusei spoke up.

“My ds is under my pillow.” Yusei stated as he walked away.

Judai’s choice had been made for him by the person who offered it…

He made his way upstairs, for once not having to worry about children running into him, thinking to himself ‘Man, we’re lucky Martha isn’t home or else we would have to tell her that Crow got detention again!’

He finally made it to Yusei’s shared attic room, immediately grabbing the mentioned ds and starting it up. Yusei had gotten it at a garage sale a few years ago and payed for it with the first money he’d made from salvaging and selling car parts. It had been cheap because the speakers were busted, but Yusei didn’t care. He’d bought some cheap games and gone home, letting all the other kids take turns with it before he played it himself. They were allowed to use it as long as they did their share of work around the house and asked Yusei first.

Judai sat on the bed, absently playing mariokart before noticing the silence that consumed the normally busy house. The only noise came from Yusei vacuuming downstairs and the people outside, both muffled by walls and distance.

“So weird, being alone here…” He whispered to himself.

And then he realised what he said: alone. Yusei and he were alone for the first time. Right?

Yes, because Judai’s mom was always home and they had to leave the door open when they went to his room. And here there were either kids everywhere or Crow sharing this room.

He’d been so stuck on the concept of ‘being alone with Yusei’ that he hadn’t noticed he lost his race some time ago, until Yusei opened the door and disrupted his train of thought.

“Hey.” Yusei greeted dryly as he sat down next to the brunette.

Good thing Judai was used to this, otherwise this could’ve turned out very awkward.

“Hello yourself, handsome.” He said with a flirtatious smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you lose at this game.” Yusei said with a small smirk, pointing at the device in Judai’s hands.

“Huh? Oh! I got lost in thought while playing.” He said cheekily. He rubbed the back of his head after he laid down the ds.

“What got you so distracted?” Yusei asked as he leaned his elbows on his legs, supporting his chin in the palm of his hand while keeping his face turned to Judai.

All Judai could do was flail for a response as he was reminded of his ‘alone with boyfriend’ thoughts while said boyfriend looked like some bishi straight from an anime.

“You’re blushing.” Yusei said before Judai could even think of a proper answer.

“Well… eh” He still tried to explain his thoughts. “Let’s just say I was a bit excited that we are alone for once.”

At Yusei’s amused expression he realised how he’d worded his sentence.

“Wait! That came out wrong! I meant to say that I was happy we wouldn’t be interrupted for once! No, that also came out wrong! I meant-”

Yusei had effectively cut him off by grabbing his hand and smiling fondly at his struggle to do damage control. Unnecessarily too. He knew that Judai never sought more behind words then they first appeared. It wasn’t even that he was naive, in fact, he wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest when talking about intimacy. Be it with friends or his partner, he was always open to discussing it to help someone or to understand someone better.

He just didn’t grow up in an environment where every word was turned into an innuendo to lighten up the conversation, like Yusei had. He really didn’t have a choice when hanging around the likes of Crow, Jack and Kiryu.

At Yusei’s smile he calmed down, before softly saying “You know what I mean.” Returning the smile with his own sheepish one.

Making eye contact, Yusei shifted himself, lying one leg bend between them and turning his entire upper body to Judai, still smiling.

“Though I have to be honest, I’d been hoping to make good use of this opportunity since it’s probably not happening again for some time.” A faint blush painted the raven's cheeks as he coyly admitted his own thoughts.

That look soon disappeared to be replaced with more serious look, somewhere stuck between caring and reassuring. “But we don’t have to do anything unless-”

“Unless I want to.” Judai finished for him, before moving his face closer to Yusei’s. “I want to.” He said breathlessly.

Yusei closed the gap between them, closing his eyes and gently pushing his thin lips to Judai’s as he cupped the brunettes cheek with a gloveless hand. They continued to inch closer as they moved their lips together until they were chest-to-chest.

Yusei felt a hand grab his side through his jacket and shirt, trembling slightly with nerves. The raven responded by putting his free hand on Judai’s lower back, applying some pressure as if they could move closer together.

And then Judai felt Yusei move back slightly, ending their kiss as Yusei panted lightly to regain his stolen breath. It was only their first kiss of the day, but their nerves just made everything much more exciting.

Judai swallowed as he gazed at his boyfriend's face. His lips were parted slightly for air, a beautiful flush decorated his tan cheeks and his eyes were a bit glazed over in pleasure.

Such a strong reaction for a simple lip-to-lip kiss and Judai loved it. Yusei didn’t try to hide his face or blame his blush on the heat if the attic room or his jacket. He wanted Judai to know what he did to him.

Not that Judai was much better off than his partner. He could feel his heart beating in his chest from adrenaline (and probably also because of his raging hormones) and was sure his face was even more red because of his lighter skin tone, not to mention the fact he was still clutching Yusei’s waist with one hand.

“Judai.” Yusei whispered. “Is it okay to continue? I feel… I’m... “ He tried to put his feelings into words, but his head was to hazy to gather all this thoughts and feelings.

Instead he took a deep breath and changed tactics.

He closed his eyes again before reopening them and fondly muttering “I hope you know what you’re doing to me.”

Judai beamed at the words and let out a nervous giggle of his own. “Believe me, I have a pretty good idea.”

Yusei finally noticed that he still had his hands on Judai’s jaw and he gently removed it before continuing.

“I’m just going to come out and say it: if we continue I need to excuse myself soon.” He admitted, a bit reserved as he was slightly embarrassed.

Judai could see that Yusei didn’t want to stop, but also realised Yusei didn’t want to put pressure on him. So Judai took the initiative.

“Yusei.” He responded, before adding “I’m comfortable with everything as long as we keep our clothes on, though we might want to shed our jackets before that rule goes into play.” He added with a bashful laugh.

At the brunettes statement, Yusei felt a throb echo throughout his body, one part particularly interested as it pulsed in its confines.

He was pulled out of his shock as he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Judai, already down to his black tee. He playfully tugged at the blue fabric covering his boyfriend’s shoulders, wanting to continue their kisses.

Shrugging it off and letting it drop to the ground next to Judai’s, he finally turned his attention back to the smaller male.

Only to find him comfortably sprawled, back with his arms behind his head on the one-person bed waiting for Yusei.

Taking the hint, the raven slowly straddled his boyfriend making sure to keep his hips elevated above the others, instead supporting himself on his knees and elbows as he leaned over the object of his desires.

Finally face-to-face again, he moved his arms over Yusei’s shoulders, one wrapping all the way around until it loosely clutched at the farthest shoulder while the other planted itself in the raven's hair.

Shooting a small smile up as he used his hand to bring them back together, tilting his head as he kissed Yusei again, wanting to continue where they left off.

Yusei slowly kissed back, leisurely enjoying himself. For once they didn’t have to keep their guard up. No parents or kids to worry about, no Crow who could run in at any time, only them.

Judai pulled Yusei a bit closer and softly licked at Yusei’s lower lip.

Opening his mouth, Yusei and Judai let the tips of their tongues tangle together.

Underneath him, he felt Judai shiver in pleasure, his hands tightening around him. He wanted to hold his about-to-be lover too, so he shifted his weight to one arm, reaching once again for the brunette’s jaw.

Tilting his head a little more to the side, he deepened the kiss.

As he felt Yusei deepen the kiss, he had to hold back back the moan building in his throat. Ever since they first kissed there had been a heavy atmosphere in the room, making it much more difficult to keep calm for both of them. It was a wonder Judai was keeping his hands to himself as it was, but Yusei made it so tempting to reach down and grab his ass. He’d stared at it on many occasions; during PE, when Judai dropped something (it was only on purpose sometimes!) or when working on his bike. He knew his boyfriend had a great ass, but the one time he’d grabbed it Yusei had yelled, flailed and and blushed so much Judai thought he‘d never see him normal coloured again…

But now… would it be okay?

He suddenly felt Yusei pull back, panting yet again. Upon closer inspection he could see that his supporting arm was shaking slightly. It was probably going numb by now.

“Yusei.” He said, his voice breaking in the middle from tension.

“Judai?” He shot back between breaths.

“Come closer,” He found his voice again, speaking confidently but softly, “I don’t mind. Actually, please do.”

Yusei visibly swallowed and nodded, before slowly descending on top of Judai. He carefully slotted their hips together, making sure they were both comfortable.

At the first brush, Judai gasped, too sensitive and uncaring to hold it back. As Yusei finally settled, he softly groaned from the back of his throat and threw his head back in pleasure.

He hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw the most stunning expression on Yusei’s face.

Lips slightly open for air, a fierce blush covering his cheeks and nose and eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he looked down on Judai with adoration and want.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to believe they were really doing this to each other, with each other.

Not losing eye contact, the brunette slowly slid his hands from shoulders to his waist, then to his lower back, where they rested for now.

“Can I?” He whispered hopefully.

“It’s okay.” Yusei replied just as softly.

Moving his hands again, he immediately knew why he got such a strong reaction from him last time.

Yusei tensed, obviously wanting to grind down as Judai’s hands cupped his buttocks, but restraining himself to only tilting his pelvis slightly.

Amazed at the strong reaction, Judai continued to explore.

Yusei lowered his head, bringing it down to Judai’s neck, and gave it a small peck before opening his mouth and nipping at the sensitive skin. He heard another small gasp and felt the hands groping him spasm as the body underneath him arched up, sliding their hips together. Yusei’s breath got caught in his throat as he silently enjoyed the friction.

Not wanting to stop, Judai continued to grind upwards, his hands pulling Yusei down at the same time.

Breathing in as the friction increased, Yusei could smell Judai’s scent, a bit musky with a sweet undertone he couldn’t place right now. Feeling his arousal increase as he inhaled, he pulled back. This was better anyway, now he could see Judai’s face. He could still faintly smell Judai, but it wasn’t overwhelming him now.

He felt his breath quicken as the pace of their rutting became desperate. He heard Judai’s moans steadily increase in both frequency and volume as movements became frantic. Yusei’s own heart pounding in his ears as he locked eyes with Judai.

Judai looked beautiful, flustered, a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead, brows drawn together as he desperately moved against him.

Suddenly, he gasped, breaths becoming irregular as his hands clenched on his hips.

“Yusei.” He breathed.

He nodded in response, unable to form words himself.

“Fuck- “ Judai cut himself off as he tensed, fingers pressing into Yusei’s hips hard and grunting lowly in time with the rhythmic shocks.

And Yusei looked as Judai clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back once again, feeling their pelvises collide in time with the clenching of the body under him and Judai looking absolutely wrecked.

As Judai finally went limp under him, still trembling with the sensations his body underwent, Yusei noticed he had completely frozen, enthralled by witnessing Judai’s meltdown.

Reopening his eyes, he looked at Yusei, a small smile on his face.

He lifted one hand to the back of the raven’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was pure, just lips, to show his gratitude. Only to pull back and realise that Yusei was still red-faced and panting.

“Yusei…” He started off softly.

Judai was too sensitive to continue like they had, it would be unpleasant to say the least.

“I’ll… “ Yusei started before licking his lips. “I’ll do it myself.” He lifted his hips up from Judai’s, once again leaning over him on one arm.

He saw Yusei’s other arm slowly reaching down, as blue eyes peered down into brown. Not being able to restrain his curiosity, Judai’s eyes flitted downwards, seeing the hand slowly wriggle into his still buttoned pants, only the belt undone to make room.

Realising what he was doing, he quickly looked back up, only to be met with a shy unsure smile.

“I hope this is okay.” He bashfully said as he paused, hand half in his pants.

“It’s more than okay.” Judai replied gently.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he bend down to give Judai another peck as he finally situated his hand semi-comfortably, shivering when he finally got moving.

Vowing to not look down again, Judai focussed on Yusei’s face. The small twitch of his eyebrow, how he sometimes gently bit his lip to keep silent, a drop of sweat trailing down his temple for exertion and from the corner of his eye he could even make out the movement of Yusei’s arm.

A throb echoed through him, his only saving grace being that his refractory period wasn’t over yet.

Yusei closed his eyes and breath shortening. Judai could tell he was getting closer.

Continuing to stare up at his boyfriend, he was surprised at Yusei’s silence. So far, he hadn’t made a noise except for quiet gasps and rustling fabric.

Judai could see the rhythmic arm movements become jerky in desperation.

And as Yusei opened his eyes to look at Judai, he caught his lip between his teeth, body lurching forward as he finally came undone.

His body finally not being able to support him anymore, he collapsed next to judai, hand still caught in his pants as he tried to slow his breathing.

Rolling over to face his exhausted boyfriend, he smiled sweetly at him and received a smirk in response.

“You okay?” Judai asked sincerely.

“More than okay.” Yusei told him before continuing, “But maybe we can talk about it after we clean up.” He winced as he pulled his hand free, feeling that it was sticky. He tried to hide it from Judai by not so subtly twisting it behind his back in a way that couldn’t be comfortable.

“You should go first.” He followed up. “You know where the bathroom is.”

Giving the raven-haired boy another peck, he sat up and cringed in disgust. Man was he glad Yusei let him go first, because this was just plain gross.

He stood up and paused just before he walked out, saying “You know that you don’t have to hide from me right? It’s kinda impossible to not make a mess.” He winked cheekily as he saw Yusei flush for the 50th time that day.

Quickly making his way to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up to the best of his ability in his current situation and made use of the toilet before going back upstairs.

He opened the door to find Yusei stiffly laying on his bed, his head turning to look at Judai.

Sitting up, yusei also shivered in revulsion. Quickly walking past Judai he also made his way to the bathroom.

Judai fell back onto the bed, grabbing the ds from before to kill some time. Playing until he heard the door open, he saw Yusei look a lot more comfortable.

“Come here.” Judai said as he put the ds down and shuffled to the side to make room.

Yusei made his way over to the bed laying down next to him and pulling Judai closer to him.

This was nice, cuddling with his boyfriend (lover?) without worries.

“Yusei?” Judai’s voice was a bit muffled by his shirt.

Humming in acknowledgement he waited for Judai to continue.

“I’m happy.” He sighed softly, burying his face into Yusei’s chest a bit more.

“Thank you.” It was difficult to catch, much more mumbled and muffled.

“I’m happy too.” Yusei responded softly but with pride.

They dozed together for a while until Judai shifted to get more comfortable, accidentally hitting Yusei’s hip.

Hissing in pain, Judai turned to look at the other concernedly. Noticing the look he was getting, he elaborated.

“You kind of grabbed me when… when you lost control. You left bruises.”

Judai at least had the decency to look somewhere between guilty and pleased with himself.

“Sorry…” He offered sheepishly.

“We both know that that is a lie, but I forgive you anyway.” He pulled Judai to his chest again, situating himself onto his back and making Judai use him as pillow.

They settled into a comfortable silence, relaxing as they laid together.

That was until the door was thrown open by a certain roommate.

Crow stood frozen in the doorway, looking at the couple on the bed.

A few seconds passed as the three stared at each other.

Muttering ‘Fuck it.’ under his breath, Crow threw his bag across the room and turned to leave the room.

Just as he grabbed the door he said “Next time open a window when your done, Yusei.” before promptly shutting the door behind him.

Both blushed bright red for the millionth time that day as Yusei awkwardly shuffled out from underneath Judai to follow Crow’s advice.

Letting himself fall onto the bed again, he looked at Judai, who still looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

“D-do you think he’s mad?” Judai hesitantly asked.

“Crow? Nah.” He answered nonchalantly. “When your sharing a room you walk in on each other. It happens. You get used to it.”

He paused for a second, formulating his thoughts.

“When we entered puberty I already knew I was gay. It didn’t feel right to not tell him while we were pretty much ‘taking care of ourselves’ in the same room.” He laughed softly as he reminisced.

“Luckily, he thought he was bi, so he wasn’t worried. Though now he knows he’s pansexual.”

Looking at Judai’s incredulous stare he laughed again.

“What do you expect when you share a room?” Yusei laughed again.

Judai responded by smothering with his own pillow and a big smile on his face.

“YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING, I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK SO I’M COMING IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was awkward enough XD Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it or saw a typo or something^^'


End file.
